Elsa Schneider
Dr. Elsa Schneider is the femme fatale of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. She first meets Indiana in Venice, Italy where she helps him on his adventure to find the holy grail and his father. After some initial flirting, they eventually fall into a romantic and sexual relationship. Unlike Jone's other two love interests Marion Ravenwood and Willie Scott, Elsa is revealed as a major antagonist and a Nazi spy. She seduces both Jones and his father throughout the film, so she can use them in her quest to find the Holy Grail. Personality Elsa is an intelligent woman and a well-educated historian who is ambitious and willing to take advantage of any situation, including tricking and seducing Indiana. However, she's not heartless or ignorant to the what the Nazis are doing. She shows several times during the movie that she's against their views and actions, but she suppresses these feelings because her desire to get the grail comes first. Appearance Elsa has a tall, feminine figure with blue eyes and blonde hair done in various styles. She's a stylish woman who wears multiple outfits throughout the movie. She meets Indiana in Venice while wearing in a navy blue suit with a pencil skirt and high heels. By the end of the movie, she switches from wearing fancy suits to a military uniform, complete with tall riding boots and black leather gloves. Relationship with Indiana At first, Indiana and Elsa quickly hit it off. They're flirtatious and quickly become attracted to each other while exploring Venice, which eventually ends in sex. After learning the location of his missing father, Indiana takes Elsa with him to Brunwald Castle. At this point, Elsa reveals her allegiance to the Nazis and betrays Indiana by taking his father's diary, which contained important information for finding the Holy Grail. Even after this, Elsa still tries seducing Indiana with a long kiss (while he's tied up with his father, no less). After her betrayal, Indiana and Elsa have a tense relationship. In Berlin, he finds her at the book burning rally. He grabs her to get the grail diary back and they have a heated argument about how she helps the Nazis. Elsa argues she's doing it for the grail, but Indiana remains mad at her but is unwilling to actually hurt her. They don't see each other again until they're both in the Grail's Temple. Inside the temple, Elsa redeems herself when she picks out a false holy grail for Donovan, and watches him decay after drinking from the water. She was upset with Donovan for shooting Indiana's father and wanted to help Indiana get the real grail to save him. While this didn't fix the relationship, it showed Elsa still cared about Indiana and his father. Elsa's Death Despite a warning not to leave with the grail, Elsa tries taking it out of the temple anyways. Indiana tells her to stop, but she's too excited and says to him that the discovery is theirs to share. She ends up stepping over a trap in the floor that makes the temple start collapsing. Elsa trips and loses her hold of the grail, which falls on a ledge in a crack. She chases after it and almost falls in herself, but Indiana grabs her just in time. While hanging, Elsa sees the grail on the ledge just across from her. Indiana tells her not to do it, but Elsa pulls a hand free to reaching across and grasp it. Her hand comes so close to touching it and she only needs another few inches more. Indiana has trouble holding Elsa, because the leather glove on her other hand starts slipping off. Indiana begs Elsa to stop reaching and give him both her hands, but she's so close to victory that she refuses to give up the artifact. Instead, she keeps stretching her hand further but doing so makes her glove slip faster. Indiana shouts one more time to save herself, but he can't break her spell. Just as her gloved fingers touch the grail, the leather glove accidentally slips off her hand and she falls to her death into the chasm, screaming for Indy. After the temple collapses, Indiana feels guilty that she died. His father says to him that Elsa "thought she'd found a prize," suggesting that Elsa would have lived, if not for her greedy obsession for the grail. Dialogue with Indiana revealed as a Nazi Elsa Schneider: Don't look at me like that, I would've done anything to get the grail. You would've done the same. Indiana Jones: I'm sorry you think so. Rally Elsa Schneider: You came back for the book?! Why?! Indiana Jones: My father didn't want it incinerated! Elsa Schneider: Is that what you think of me? I believe in the Grail, not the swastika! Indiana Jones: You stood up to be counted with the enemy of everything the Grail stands for; who gives a DAMN what you think?! Elsa Schneider: You do! Indiana Jones: her throat All I have to do is squeeze. Elsa Schneider: All I have to do is scream. temple Elsa Schneider: We have got it, come on! steps on the edge of the Greal Seal. Indiana Jones: Elsa! Elsa, don't move. Elsa Schneider: It's ours, Indy, yours and mine. Indiana Jones: Elsa, don't cross the seal. The knight warned us not to take the grail from here. Last Moments Indiana Jones: Elsa... pulls her hand free to reach the grail. Indiana Jones: Elsa, don't, Elsa. Elsa... Give me your other hand honey. I can't hold you! other hand starts to slip from its leather glove. Elsa Schneider: I can reach it... I can reach it... Indiana Jones: Elsa, give me your hand. Give me your other hand! leather glove slips off and Elsa falls to her death, screaming. Indiana Jones: Elsa! Gallery Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests